


Dead leaves

by Tallburntbacon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dead People, Death, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallburntbacon/pseuds/Tallburntbacon
Summary: A writing prompt story based on the title Dead leaves.Amaris is a ghost. She spends her days sulking around the park, talking to no one, doing nothing. On a somber, quiet morning, her entire view on the after life changes.





	Dead leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning for a story idea i had but was never bothered to finish.   
> It's very short but i figured i might as well put it on here.

I still remember the day I died. It was a sombre, summer morning much like this one. I was an ignorant teenager who wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind. While crossing the street I realised in my haze I hadn’t looked out for cars. I was so immersed in my thoughts I couldn’t hear the rumble of the engine or the swerve of the tires. In the span of a couple seconds I was on the floor bleeding profusely, I had a huge gash in my stomach from a piece of glass. The last thing I saw was the purer grey sky and the car that hit me turned over.   
That’s all I remember of my life, that and my name Amaris. Now I just spend my days walking in the park. It is my prison, I died right outside the gates and now I’m stuck here. I quite like seeing the various kinds of dogs walk by but it’s very boring as if I was a student still in school but alas I am not. I am dead.   
Today was dreary, dark and damp similar to the morning of my death which caused me to think back to that horrid time. I hovered around, my feet barely missing the ground and the leaves covering it. I don’t know exactly how long ago I died it could’ve been years or it could have been a month but from the trees I could tell it was autumn. The park was baron seeing as it was quite early in the morning aside from the lady who I assumed just needed to get out of the house. I decided to follow her around because… I’m a dead person there’s literally nothing else to do. The leaves CRUNCHED under her feet as she power walked and then they proceeded to wither and died as I floated above them. I’m sure if anyone directly saw it happening they’d think  
‘Huh maybe something’s going on there. Should I go look?’  
But who else is going to be confused by a couple dead leaves. Normally I relished in the nurturing noises of nature however I guess today I’ve just been feeling a bit iffy. The deafening crack of the stomped leaves seemed like cries from hell to me. Eventually all of the sounds of the forest overloaded my senses. The leaves wailed into my ears. The tweets of the birds made my me feel like I was drowning. For the first time in who knows how long I fell to floor causing every plant in my vicinity to shrivel.   
I curled up into a ball, my hands on my head. The headache seemed to last years and with my dissociated connections to this earthly plain it might as well have. Everything was just too much and now with the fact that I have no idea what’s happening I can’t even stand upright. Am I going to another place? Am I getting my memories back? Is this just a thing that happens to dead people? I don’t want to wait to find out! I trudged forward and ignored the pain, reaching to anything, anyone in my range be it a living person or not. Before I could black out I felt my hands clutch onto something soft and I could hear a high-pitched scream. Darkness was all I knew afterwards.


End file.
